Wedding Traditions
by Rae Nightling
Summary: A short little fluffy story about the trials and tribulations of Hermione and Fleur's wedding.


**A/N: This little story just kinda popped into my head a couple of years ago, and I've just got around to finishing. This is also my first Harry Potter fic, and my first one from Hermoine's pov, so let me know if there is anything I can improve on. Thanks **

I had just finished putting the finishing touches of makeup on when there was a light knock on the door. Harry went to open it while Ron just mumbled. Harry was my best man or was it maid of honor? I don't know. But he is my best friend so whatever the title, it was his. Ron was one of the groomsmen I guess. Every one just assumed that I was the "man" in the relationship because Fleur was feminine. Oh if only they knew how dominant she is. Ron and Harry hadn't been much help in the ways of getting me ready for the wedding but they're men what are you going to do? When Harry opened the door Ginny poked her head in.

"Wow, Hermione you look beautiful."

I blushed a little then asked, "What do you need? Aren't you supposed to be helping Fleur?"

"I am but if I stay in there she's liable to rip my head off."

I shook my head at my fiancée. She is so easily stressed. "I'm sorry, thanks for trying."

"Its no problem." Ginny said as she slouched against Harry.

At that exact moment a loud screech echoed through the Weasley's house and Gabrielle came bursting through the door allowing for a steady stream of French to be heard. "Que me voulez-vous dire regardez-vous très bien? Je dois regarder mieux que juste très bien pour mon 'Ermione! Ne me dites pas de calmer vers le bas!"

"'Ermione, my sister ez being very mean to me. Make 'er stop." Gabrielle said as she flung her arms around my waist.

I stroked Gabrielle's hair as I looked down at her and said, "Oh dear. I best go check on her and see if I can calm her."

"But its bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day," Ginny protested.

"Hang tradition. If I don't calm my love down there won't be a wedding," I said smiling slightly and pried Gabrielle of me with great difficulty.

I carefully walked up to the partially opened door to my loves room. Through the crack between the door and frame I could see Fleur was sitting on the ground her back to the door. I could not contain the small gasp that escaped when she took my breath away. She was stunning, even from the back, some her long silvery blonde hair had escaped from its holding from a bun and tumbled down her back in gentle curls with some pale rose buds still entangled. Her gown was simple but very elegant, a form fitting bodice that flared at her hips. I could not stop staring, for a while I could not remember what I came here for. Then I heard a shallow sob and I remember instantly. I quietly walked up behind her before sinking to the ground beside her and wrapping my arms around her. She jumped a little at the contact obviously not expecting anyone.

"'Ermione? What are you doing 'ere? You shouldn't see me today and eszecially like this."

"Why shouldn't I see you like this?

"I look 'orrible." She sighed before looking away from me.

I gently took her chin and made her look at me of course being as stubborn as she is she refused to look me in the eyes. "My love, look at me? Please?"

"Non" she said as she turned farther away from me.

I sighed and slumped a bit; this was going to be difficult. "Fine. Can you at least tell me what is wrong?"

"Ginevra and Gabrielle were trying to be 'elpful, but I wanted everything to be perfect for you.

I smiled at her; she was always like this, not realizing how beautiful she truly was. Especially to me. "My love you are already perfect, this day with out any of this would have been perfect, " I said as gestured collectively to our dresses and the decorations that could be seen through the window.

She looked up at me with those big pleading eyes and it broke my heart; I want just to kiss her and make all of her fears disappear. "You 'onestly mean that mon cherí?"

"Yes I do," I said as leaned in and gently kissed her. She melted into the kiss and I could feel her fears and insecurities leaving her. With that kiss I knew it was going to be a long day, but I also knew that we were going to be able to get through all of this.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. I might continue this, though no promises. Please review.**


End file.
